This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for storage of unvulcanized tire treads, sidewalls, and other tire components, and more specifically to an improved method and apparatus to remove an unvulcanized tread from a storage device.
It is known in the art to store unvulcanized tire treads in storage devices commonly known as xe2x80x9cbear trapsxe2x80x9d which have a series of planar elements upon which the treads are stored. Previously, treads removed from such storage devices were removed manually by a human tire builder.
Depending on the size of the tire tread, the task of removing the tread from the storage device could be one of the most distasteful and uncomfortable in the entire tire building process. For example, for truck tires and for aircraft tires, the associated treads in their unvulcanized state can approach one hundred pounds in weight and can be up to twelve feet long. In addition, the treads are xe2x80x9cbookedxe2x80x9d or stored upside down so that a sticky, tacky layer of rubber is upward. Manually manipulation of the tire treads is physically taxing for the tire builder. In addition, certain non-uniformities and undesirable qualities could be imparted to the tire tread, and eventually to the tire, through manual handling of the unvulcanized tread.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved method and apparatus for removing unvulcanized tire treads from the storage devices. The method and apparatus is simple in design, effective in use, and overcomes the foregoing difficulties in others while providing better and advantageous overall results.
In accordance with the present invention, a new and improved method and apparatus for removing unvulcanized tire treads from a storage device is provided.
More particularly in accordance with the invention, the apparatus includes a frame, an arm movably mounted on the frame, the arm having a horizontal axis, a first translation means for translating the arm along the vertical axis of the frame, a gripping means for gripping the associated tire tread, a second horizontal translation means for translating the gripping means along the horizontal axis of the arm.
According to another aspect of the invention, the apparatus includes a frame with a vertical axis and an arm assembly movably mounted on the frame. The arm assembly has a horizontal axis, a vertical moving means for moving the arm assembly along the vertical axis, a first horizontal moving means for moving the arm assembly along the horizontal axis, a gripping means for gripping the associated tire tread, translation means for translating the gripping means about the horizontal axis, and a second horizontal moving means for moving the gripping means horizontally along the horizontal axis.
One advantage of the present invention is the provision of a new apparatus which can effectively remove tire treads from a storage device, and invert the treads, and place them on an appropriate conveyor for further processing.
Another advantage of the present invention is the fact that such removal includes the step of inverting, thereby in a single step removing the tread from the storage device and inverting it for application to the tire.
Another advantage of the present invention is the labor savings, increase in job satisfaction, and the easing of strain on the tire builders body by automating the difficult task of lifting and positioning an unvulcanized tire tread.
Another advantage of the invention is that the above-recited advantages are accomplished by an apparatus with relatively few moving parts.
Still other benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which it pertains upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed specification.